Quel genre de porno tu regardes, Miyuki-senpai ?
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de JS Misawa/ "Hein ?"


_**Auteur : **JS_Misawa (chaotic_souljam)_

_**Traductrice : **Arlia Eien_

_**Disclaimer :** Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à JS_Misawa ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de JS_Misawa uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

_L'histoire originale est disponible sur AO3 (Archive of Our Own) uniquement, vous la trouverez à cette adresse : __**archiveofourown. org slash works slash 13103169  
**__(sans espaces, et avec des/à la place des slash)_

__**NdT : **Petit message habituel pour remercier JS_Misawa de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire et à la publier ici ^-^__

**NdA :** L'histoire se déroule au niveau du chapitre 88 de l'acte 2 de daiya mais il n'y a aucun spoiler majeur (je ne crois pas).

* * *

**What kind of porn do you watch, Miyuki-senpai?**

_Quel genre de porno tu regardes, Miyuki-senpai ?_

* * *

« Miyuki-senpai ? »

Kazuya tourna une nouvelle page du livret de pointage de leur dernier match amical contre Hanasaki Tokumaru. _Hmm, est-ce que je devrais essayer d'intégrer plus de lancers cassants dans les dernières manches la prochaine fois ? Ah, mais ça dépendra de l'état des numéros de Sawamura—_

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme pornos ? »

Kazuya se figea.

« Bon sang, Sawamura. » Il s'étouffa à moitié puis se retourna lentement pour faire face au garçon qui était actuellement allongé sur son lit, un épais exemplaire de LaLa (1) entre les mains.

« Je viens juste de me rappeler que tu avais dit que tu avais été en retard à l'entraînement parce que tu regardais des vidéos. » Dit distraitement Sawamura, comme s'il discutait du temps qu'il faisait et non pas des goûts de Kazuya en matière de vidéos pour adultes.

« Ce n'est— » Bégaya Kazuya.

La dernière fois qu'il se rappelait que ce soit arrivé remontait à une éternité—à l'époque où Sawamura était en première année—alors _pourquoi diable il ramenait ça sur le tapis maintenant !?_

« Tu regardais du porno, non ? » Sawamura releva les yeux de sa lecture pour fixer un regard curieux sur Kazuya.

_Ugh._ Kazuya avait eu l'intention de nier en disant qu'il avait regardé des extraits de match, mais l'expression de franchise sur le visage de Sawamura le hanterait à jamais s'il mentait ici et maintenant.

« O-ouais, je suppose. » Kazuya se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

Sawamura le regardait silencieusement, et pour une fois, Kazuya n'était pas certain d'arriver à décrypter son expression. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son livret de scores pour échapper au regard de Sawamura. Il sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage jusqu'aux oreilles sous le coup de l'embarras.

Il s'obligea à se reconcentrer sur une feuille. _Trois strike out par Sawamura, 81 lancers en 8 manches, aucune base sur balles—_

Deux bras vinrent soudain entourer ses épaules par derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que— »

« Alors. » Dit Sawamura en reposant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Kazuya. « Quel genre de porno tu regardes, Miyuki-senpai ? » Répéta-t-il.

Kazuya prit une grande inspiration. _Oh, fait chier. Autant répondre de suite pour être débarrassé._

« Heu, je suppose que j'aime bien ce qui tourne autour du sport ? » Dit Kazuya, se recroquevillant et ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Bon, il ne mentait pas. Il avait regardé un tas de vidéos de sportifs et de managers cette fois-là, mais ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé ce genre de trucs, parce que—

« Du sport ? » Kazuya pouvait entendre que Sawamura se renfrognait à sa voix. « Quel genre ? »

« Je sais pas, les trucs classiques. Des managers qui récompensent des joueurs qui ont fait de bonnes performances—enfin, _tu vois quoi_. » Kazuya mit le nouvel afflux sanguin qui gagnait son visage sur le compte de ce qu'il dit ensuite. « J'aime bien les managers souriants, tous heureux et fiers— »

Il s'interrompit avant de dire quelque chose d'encore plus incriminant.

« Peu importe, pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'ailleurs ? »

« Ah, j'ai trouvé la planque à pornos de Kuramochi-senpai hier. » Répondit gaiement Sawamura.

Kazuya roula les épaules en arrière afin de forcer Sawamura à quitter le dossier de sa chaise. Il se tourna pour faire face à Sawamura qui avait regagné le lit de Kazuya et qui gisait à présent bras tendus et jambes écartées sur les draps froissés.

Tout à coup, l'idée de rejoindre le lanceur sur le lit lui parut très attrayante. Kazuya secoua la tête et agrippa l'accoudoir de son siège d'une main pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Comme de maintenir Sawamura couché sur le lit et de l'embrasser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Il n'avait que des threesomes, senpai. » Continua Sawamura d'un air grave, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés lui donnant presque l'air émerveillé.

Il était complètement oublieux du conflit interne auquel était confronté Kazuya, une bénédiction dont Kazuya se sentait reconnaissant, sauf qu'il se sentait inexplicablement encore plus agacé en cet instant les allusions subtiles qu'il avait faites à ses sentiments pour le lanceur ces derniers temps lui demeurent invisibles.

« Et c'est pas tout ! La plupart ce sont des jumeaux et des jumelles ! Comme s'il avait un truc pour les jumeaux ou les frères et sœurs— »

Kazuya leva une main en l'air pour faire taire le bruyant lanceur.

« Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. » Dit-il d'un ton fatigué. Il n'avait aucune envie de connaître les goûts de Kuramochi en matière de porno.

Mais il ne pouvait plus effacer de son esprit le fait que Kuramochi ait un faible pour les threesomes et il avait l'intuition qu'un certain binôme de frères de leur connaissance était la cause de cette préférence.

Il secoua la tête pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois de la journée.

« Et toi alors ? » Dit-il, retournant la question à Sawamura.

Il se répétait que c'était simplement par curiosité—et pour éventuellement avoir de quoi le faire chanter—qu'il demandait ça, mais ensuite son regard rencontra celui de Sawamura et il jeta toutes ces considérations par la fenêtre.

_Ok,_ admit-il à contrecœur. _J'ai envie de savoir quel type de personne l'attire_—

« Hum. » Sawamura se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant. « Je ne regarde pas tellement de porno, en fait. » Dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Menteur. » Répondit Kazuya. Il trouva enfin le courage de sortir de son siège et vint s'asseoir avec précaution sur le bord du lit. « Quel genre de mec de notre âge ne regarde pas de porno ? »

« C'est vrai ! » Sawamura se redressa immédiatement en position assise. « Je n'en ai pas regardé depuis que j'ai quitté Nagano ! »

Kazuya leva un sourcil.

« Si longtemps ? »

« Ouais ! » Acquiesça vivement Sawamura. « Déjà c'est plutôt compliqué quand tu partages ta chambre avec quelqu'un comme Kuramochi-senpai, et je suppose que de toute façon je n'ai plus eu vraiment envie d'en regarder depuis que j'ai rencontré— »

Sawamura s'interrompit en plein milieu, ses yeux s'écarquillant de façon comique avant qu'il ne fasse machine arrière.

« Depuis que je suis venu à Seidô ! » Couina-t-il.

Kazuya eut l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cœur au moment où il réalisa les implications de ce que Sawamura avait tenté de lui cacher. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'un adolescent de sexe masculin aux hormones bouillonnantes ne trouve plus l'idée de regarder du porno appropriée, et c'était une raison douloureusement familière pour Kazuya.

En fait, il n'avait pas regardé beaucoup de porno dernièrement, et tout ça à cause de ce stupide lanceur sur son lit et de son stupide sourire à tomber. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les sourires, et Sawamura Eijun avait un des plus beaux qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

Bien sûr, il était peut-être complètement partial, puisqu'à l'évidence il devrait penser ainsi vu à quel point il était amoureux de ce gros benêt.

Et à présent, il réalisait qu'il s'était trop avancé, qu'il avait été suffisamment naïf pour croire que tout irait dans son sens—Kazuya laissant percevoir de petits indices ici et là, et Sawamura réaliserait ses sentiments, puis ils pourraient aller de l'avant et sortir ensemble ; peut-être même qu'il inviterait Sawamura à sortir à l'extérieur du lycée une fois qu'il serait le lanceur titulaire.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Sawamura puisse déjà avoir quelqu'un en tête.

Eh bien, raison de plus pour découvrir quel était le type de Sawamura. Kazuya avait toujours été fier d'être quelqu'un jusqu'au-boutiste quand il s'agissait de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ses lanceurs brillent sur le monticule, et il se connaissait suffisamment lui-même pour savoir qu'il irait jusqu'à se créer une apparence de façade pour détourner Sawamura de cette mystérieuse personne dont il était amoureux.

C'était tordu, il en avait conscience, mais il était égoïste, ce dont il était également conscient. Si mentir était nécessaire pour que Sawamura ne voit plus que lui, alors Kazuya n'hésiterait pas à recourir au mensonge. Par l'enfer, il ferait en sorte de rentrer dans le moule de la personne idéale selon Sawamura s'il le fallait.

« Alors ? » Kazuya se pencha en avant et vit Sawamura s'agiter sous le poids de son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardais avant ? »

Il réalisait parfaitement que ce qu'on pouvait aimer en termes de porno ne signifiait pas forcément qu'on recherchait cela chez un partenaire amoureux, mais il pourrait détourner la conversation dans le bon sens sans effrayer Sawamura s'il enchaînait progressivement avec le petit-ami idéal une fois que Sawamura lui aurait répondu.

Et si au passage il réussissait à ce que Sawamura lui parle de ce qui lui faisait de l'effet—eh bien, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Sawamura hésita, laissant percevoir différentes variations de 'hum' pendant quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard rapide à Kazuya. Il marmonna quelque chose à toute vitesse avant de détourner les yeux, les joues rougissantes de cette façon adorable qui lui était propre et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter cela à sa longue liste des choses qu'il aimait chez Sawamura.

« Je n'ai rien compris. » Dit Kazuya, en voyant la rougeur se diffuser jusque dans le cou de Sawamura. _Bon sang, comment fait-il pour être aussi craquant ?_ « Tu peux répéter ? »

« J'ai dit ! » Brailla Sawamura. « Qu'il y en avait une que j'aimais bien avec ce joli senpai à lunettes qui était un peu méchant, ok !? »

Kazuya cilla, surpris. _Oh._

« Méchant ? Sawamura est-ce tu es masochiste ou un truc du genre ? » Rit-il. Franchement, il s'était inquiété que Sawamura lui dise par exemple qu'il préférait le porno vanille avec du sexe doux, gentil et plein d'émotions ou un truc comme ça. Vu l'attrait du garçon pour les mangas shôjo, ça n'aurait pas été impossible.

Kazuya ne pas pensait pas être équipé de base pour être _gentil_, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il pouvait être _méchant_. Et il était déjà le senpai de Sawamura, et il avait déjà des lunettes en plus, alors—

« Sawamura, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je croirais que tu es en train de parler de moi. » Rit-il gentiment, parce qu'il savait que beaucoup de gens le disait beau. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise de sa part ; ils le disaient vraiment.

Il jeta un bras en travers des épaules de Sawamura et attendit qu'il bredouille—de façon étonnamment éloquente—d'inévitables dénégations.

Sauf que les dénégations n'arrivèrent jamais, Sawamura pencha la tête vers l'avant, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux lui retombent dans les yeux et dissimulent son expression.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Que je parlais de toi, je veux dire ? »

« Hein ? » Kazuya resserra inconsciemment son bras autour de Sawamura et le rapprocha de lui—suffisamment pour voir que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« Sawamura— »

« Pas que ce soit le cas, évidemment ! » Sawamura se tendit et se mit à rire bien trop fort pour que ça doit naturel. « C'était bien avant que je vienne à Seidô et que je te rencontre de toute façon ! C'est juste une grosse coïncidence, wahahaha ! »

A ces mots, comme un interrupteur s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Kazuya.

« Alors est-ce que le méchant senpai à lunettes et toujours ton type ? » Dit-il, forçant son ton à être aussi léger et taquin que possible alors que tout ce dont il avait envie était de saisir Sawamura par les épaules, de le coucher sur le lit et de s'enquérir de la réponse en vérifiant par lui-même.

« Eh bien, si tu n'es pas trop méchant— »

Sawamura plaqua une main sur sa bouche, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Non—ce n'est pas ce que je— ! »

Kazuya laissa un grand sourire fleurir sur son visage en entendant le lapsus de Sawamura.

« Donc je suis bien ton type, au final ! »

C'est comme si un poids venait de quitter son buste quand il réalisa : _ah, il n'y a pas de personne mystère après tout_. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt, sincèrement—la présence constante de Sawamura à ses côtés, ses visites a priori aléatoires dans la chambre de Kazuya quand ils n'avaient rien de prévu. Toutes ces actions en réflexion de celles de Kazuya et de son désir de passer autant de temps que possible avec Sawamura.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'au minimum du minimum Sawamura n'était pas complètement opposé à être avec lui, alors il pouvait avancer à la seconde phase du plan.

Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sawamura :

« T'inquiète, je ne le répéterai pas. » Taquina-t-il.

Sawamura grogna sur lui comme l'aurait fait un chiot agacé. _Tellement adorable~_

La situation était parfaite pour convaincre Sawamura de sortir avec lui, alors Kazuya prit une grande respiration et—

Le bruit de clefs dans la serrure brisa le moment, et, et lui et Sawamura se dépêchèrent de s'écarter de l'autre et de rejoindre leur ancienne place. Sawamura se mit à étudier son magazine avec diligence et détermination, tandis que Kazuya s'asseyait lourdement dans sa chaise et faisait comme s'il n'avait pas été à deux doigts d'embrasser Sawamura.

Okumura entra silencieusement dans la pièce, et Kazuya maudit sa chance, parce qu'Okumura n'avait pas l'air d'être revenu chercher un objet oublié ou d'être prêt à repartir de sitôt, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir reporter son plan.

« Oh, il est revenu, il est revenu ! » Dit bruyamment Sawamura. Kazuya le vit arborer un large sourire pour dissimuler la rougeur qui persistait encore sur son visage, et il se promit intérieurement.

Demain. Je lui dis demain.

« Est-ce que vous faites encore une de ces réunions lanceur-receveur aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Okumura, presque accusateur.

« Non, non. Pas aujourd'hui. » Répondit Sawamura.

Sawamura, trop honnête pour son propre bien. Il aurait pu mentir et dire oui pour éviter la question qui allait inévitablement suivre, mais Sawamura n'était pas fait de la même étoffe que Kazuya.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Dit Okumura.

Sawamura se mit à bredouiller, alors avant qu'il puisse lâcher une nouvelle énormité du genre '_oh on était en train de parler de porno, wahahaha !'_, Kazuya détourna la conversation sur Okumura.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose d'intéressant te concernant, Okumura. »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Okumura se soit fourré dans son lit en grognant un 'bonne nuit, senpai' dirigé directement à Sawamura que Kazuya saisit sa chance et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Sawamura.

« Tu ne pars pas encore ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sawamura pencha sa tête sur le côté et sembla songeur un moment.

« Il n'y a pas d'entraînement demain, non ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit Kazuya.

« Est-ce que peut-être tu voudrais m'accompagner quelque part ? » Dit Sawamura, trébuchant un peu sur ses mots dans sa hâte de terminer sa phrase.

« Est-ce que— » Dit Kazuya d'une voix rauque. « Est-ce que tu me proposes un rencard ? »

« Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? » Dit Sawamura, le visage crispé dans une expression confuse qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas sûr de donner la bonne réponse.

« Oui ou non ? » Ricana Kazuya.

« Alors _oui_, je te propose un rencard, Miyuki Kazuya ! » Gronda Sawamura.

Kazuya pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr que je vais venir. » Répondit-il, essayant de repousser sa sensation de vertige dans son buste créée par ces mots, sans y parvenir.

Si quelqu'un était venu le voir ce matin pour lui dire qu'il aurait un rencard le lendemain avec Sawamura Eijun, il l'aurait renvoyé vers l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

Mais ils étaient pourtant là, assis sur le lit de Kazuya en train de se mettre d'accord sur l'organisation rendez-vous du lendemain comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et Kazuya se demanda si cela avait fait partie du plan de Sawamura depuis le début.

Puis, il vit l'air candide de Sawamura se retournant vers lui juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre—_nan, impossible venant d'un mec comme lui._

« Bonne nuit, Miyuki-senpai. » Sawamura leva ses doigts au niveau de son front en guise de salut. Kazuya rit à ses âneries et le rejoint à grands pas.

« Ouaip. » Dit-il et avant de perdre son courage, il se pencha et embrassa légèrement Sawamura sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, Sawamura. »

* * *

(1) LaLa est un magazine mensuel qui prépublie des mangas shôjo


End file.
